Usuario:Matias Montanna/Documentacion/gtavc readme/ReadMe GERMAN.txt
_______________________________________________________________________ Grand Theft Auto: Vice City ReadMe.txt Danke, dass Sie Grand Theft Auto: Vice City erworben haben. Diese ReadMe-Datei enthält letzte Informationen sowie Tipps zur Problembehebung. _______________________________________________________________________ INHALT _______ 1. Systemvoraussetzungen 2. Installation 3. Allgemeine Informationen 4. Konfiguration 5. PC-spezifische Extras 6. Bekannte Probleme 7. Treiber 8. Kontakt-Informationen 9. Kundenservice _______________________________________________________________________ 1. SYSTEMVORAUSSETZUNGEN _________________________ Grand Theft Auto: Vice City verwendet Microsoft DirectX 9.0. Folgende Betriebssysteme werden unterstützt: Windows 98 Windows 98 SE Windows Millenium Windows 2000 Professional (Workstation) plus Service Pack 3 Windows XP (Home und Professional) plus Service Pack 1 Folgenden Betriebssystem werden NICHT unterstützt: Windows 95 (in jeglicher Version) Windows NT (in jeglicher Version) Hardware-Mindestanforderungen: 800 MHz Intel Pentium III oder 800 MHz AMD Athlon oder 1,2 GHz Intel Celeron oder 1,2 GHz AMD Duron Prozessor 128 MB Arbeitsspeicher 8x CD / DVD Laufwerk 915 MB freier Festplattenspeicher (plus 635 MB, falls Ihre Grafikkarte die DirectX Textur-Kompression NICHT unterstützt) 32 MB Grafikkarte mit DirectX 9.0 kompatiblen Treibern ("GeForce" oder besser) Soundkarte mit DirectX 9.0 kompatiblen Treibern Tastatur Maus Empfohlen: Intel Pentium IV oder AMD Athlon XP Prozessor 256(+) MB Arbeitsspeicher 16x CD / DVD Laufwerk 1,55 GB freier Festplattenspeicher (plus 635 MB, falls Ihre Grafikkarte die DirectX Textur-Kompression NICHT unterstützt) 64(+) MB Grafikkarte mit DirectX 9.0 kompatiblen Treibern ("GeForce3" / "Radeon 8500" oder besser, mit Unterstüzung der DirectX Textur-Kompression) DirectX 9.0 kompatible Soundkarte mit Surround Sound Gamepad (USB oder Joystick Port) Tastatur Maus _______________________________________________________________________ 2. INSTALLATION _______________ Legen Sie Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Disk Eins (Install-Disk) in Ihr CD / DVD Laufwerk. Falls Sie Autostart aktiviert haben, startet der Setup-Vorgang automatisch. Ist Autostart nicht aktiviert, steuern Sie mit dem Windows Explorer die Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Disk Eins an und starten Sie die Datei setup.exe manuell. 2000 / XP Benutzerkonten: Um Grand Theft Auto: Vice City zu installieren und zum ersten Mal zu starten, müssen Sie in Ihrem Benutzerkonto ADMINISTRATOR-PRIVILEGIEN haben. Beim ersten Start des Spiels wird festgelegt, ob die DirectX Textur- Kompression verwendet wird oder nicht, und ob es notwendig ist, die Spieltexturen entkomprimiert auf Ihrer Festplatte abzulegen. Mehr Infos über Benutzerkonten und ADMINISTRATOR-PRIVILEGIEN finden Sie in Ihrem Windows 2000 / XP Handbuch. Festplattenspeicher: Grand Theft Auto: Vice City benötigt etwa 915 MB Festplattenspeicher, wenn Sie die Radioprogramme nicht auf Ihrer Festplatte installieren. Falls Sie die Radioprogramme auf Ihre Festplatte kopieren, werden insgesamt etwa 1,55 GB Speicher benötigt. Sollte Ihre Grafikkarte die DirectX Textur- Kompression nicht unterstützen, benötigen Sie WEITERE 635 MB für die entkomprimierten Texturen. Radioprogramme: Sie können während der Installation entscheiden, ob Sie die Dateien mit den Radioprogrammen von der Spiel-Disk auf Ihre Festplatte kopieren möchten. Auf einigen Maschinen wird dies die Performance verbessern. Trotzdem sollten Sie sorgfältig abwägen, denn auf langsameren Rechnern ist es besser, wenn die Radioprogramme von einem separaten IDE-Kanal aus abgespielt werden. Bitte beachten Sie: Egal, ob Sie die Radioprogramme auf Ihre Festplatte kopieren oder nicht, Disk 2 (Play-Disk) muss sich stets in Ihrem CD / DVD Laufwerk befinden. Spiele speichern: Grand Theft Auto: Vice City speichert Spieldaten in das Verzeichnis "GTA VICE CITY USER FILES" im Ordner "Eigene Dateien" des jeweils eingeloggten Benutzers. Spieldaten sind die gespeicherten Spiele, Ihre individuellen Einstellungen sowie Spielstatistiken. Auf diese Weise verfügt jeder Benutzer eines Windows 2000 oder Windows XP Systems über seine eigenen Spiele, Konfigurationen und Statistiken. Deinstallation: Wenn Grand Theft Auto: Vice City deinstalliert wird, werden die Verzeichnisse "MP3", "SKINS" und "GTA VICE CITY USER FILES" nicht gelöscht. Sie können aber selbstverständlich vom Benutzer von Hand gelöscht werden. _______________________________________________________________________ 3. ALLGEMEINE INFORMATIONEN ___________________________ DirectX: Grand Theft Auto: Vice City benötigt Microsoft DirectX 9.0. Folglich sollten auch die Grafik- und Soundtreiber auf Ihrem Computer DirectX 9.0 kompatibel sein. DirectX Textur-Kompression: Wenn möglich wird Grand Theft Auto: Vice City die DirectX Textur-Kompression verwenden. Falls Ihre Grafikkarte die DirectX Textur-Kompression NICHT unterstützt, werden WEITERE 635 MB Festplattenspeicher benötigt (ZUSÄTZLICH zu den 915 MB bei minimaler Installation bzw. 1,55 GB bei maximaler Installation), um die Texturen unkomprimiert auf der Festplatte abzulegen. Windows XP: Wir empfehlen vom jeweiligen Hersteller vertriebene Treiber für Windows XP, also solche, die es dem Benutzer gestatten, über Kontrollfelder die Einstellungen der betreffenden Hardware zu verändern. Diese sind den Treibern vorzuziehen, die beim Setup des Computers werksmäßig von Microsoft installiert werden. Arbeitsspeicher: Grand Theft Auto: Vice City benötigt mindestens 128 MB Arbeitsspeicher. Auf Systemen mit 128 MB Speicher, wird es manchmal nötig sein, die Disks zu wechseln. Für eine optimale Performance werden mindestens 256 MB empfohlen. Laufende Programme: Grand Theft Auto: Vice City wurde darauf ausgelegt, die Ressourcen des jeweiligen Computers, auf dem das Spiel läuft, optimal auszunutzen. Wir empfehlen daher, bevor Sie Grand Theft Auto: Vice City starten, alle anderen Programme zu schließen. Das Spiel unterstützt keine CD-Emulatoren, daher werden solche Programme geschlossen, wenn sie im Hintergrund laufen. Grafikspeicher: Grand Theft Auto: Vice City benötigt eine Grafikkarte mit mindestens 32 MB Grafikspeicher. Auf Computern mit weniger Grafikspeicher kann das Spiel nicht gestartet werden. Intel Celeron und AMD Duron Prozessoren: Diese Prozessoren sind langsamer als die äquivalenten Pentium III und AMD Athlon Prozessoren. Wir empfehlen daher für diese Prozessoren eine Taktfrequenz von 1,2 GHz. _______________________________________________________________________ 4. KONFIGURATION ________________ Tonwiedergabe: Wenn Sie Grand Theft Auto: Vice City zum ersten Mal starten, sucht das Spiel automatisch nach der besten Tonwiedergabe-Software für Ihre Soundkarte. Sie können diese aber auch manuell festlegen. Software, die nicht mit Ihrer Soundkarte kompatibel ist, wird dabei nicht zur Auswahl stehen. MP3 Volume Boost: Diese Einstellung erlaubt Ihnen, die Lautstärke der MP3-Dateien, die abgespielt werden sollen, zusätzlich zu erhöhen. Diese Option steht nur zur Auswahl, wenn das Spiel feststellt, dass sich MP3-Dateien im MP3-Ordner befinden. Dynamische Akustik: Dekativieren Sie "Dynamische Akustik" in den Sound-Optionen, um die Performance leicht zu verbessern. Bildschirmauflösung: Die Auswahl einer geringeren Bildschirmauflösung erlaubt ein schnelleres Gameplay auf langsameren Computern. In diesem Zusammenhang ist es auch hilfreich, 16-Bit Farben statt 32-Bit Farben zu verwenden. Frame Limit: Wir empfehlen, "Frame Limit" auf dem Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Setup- Bildschirm nicht zu deaktivieren, da dies zu Schwankungen bei der Abspielgeschwindigkeit führen kann. Bildwiederholfrequenz (VSYNC): Wir empfehlen, falls möglich darauf zu achten, dass Ihre Grafikkarte auf VSYNC ON gesetzt ist. Dies bedeutet, dass eine genaue Bildwiederholungsfrequenz (z.B. 75 Hz) festgelegt und dann vom System eingehalten wird. Bei variablen Einstellungen kann die Wiederholungsfrequenz stark schwanken. _______________________________________________________________________ 5. PC-SPEZIFISCHE EXTRAS ________________________ Skins: Tommys Erscheinungsbild kann verändert werden, indem man eine Skin-Datei in einem Zeichenprogramm editiert. Skin-Dateien müssen 24 Bit unkomprimierte Bitmap-Dateien mit einer Bildgröße von 256 * 256 sein. In Ihrem SKINS-Verzeichnis finden Sie eine Beispiel- Datei namens "TEXTURE_GUIDE.JPG". Veränderungen des Outfits betreffen nur Tommys Straßenkleidung und sind nur im Spiel zu sehen, nicht in den Filmszenen. MP3-Radioprogramm-Dateien: Wir ermöglichen es dem Spieler, anstatt der Radioprogramme seine eigenen Musik-Dateien abzuspielen. Legen Sie einfach Ihre MP3- Dateien in das Verzeichnis GTA Vice City/MP3, und verwenden Sie dann die Taste "Radiosender wechseln", um auf Ihren "MP3-Sender" zu schalten. Benutzen Sie den MP3-Volume-Boost-Regler, um Ihre MP3-Musik- Dateien zusätzlich zu verstärken, und das Lautstärkeverhältnis zwischen den Radioprogrammen und den Sound-Effekten zu regeln. Statistiken speichern: Sie können während des Spiels im STATISTIKEN-Menü eine detaillierte Liste mit Ihren Spielstatistiken ausgeben lassen. Wenn Sie in diesem Menü "S" drücken, wird eine Textdatei namens "STATS.TXT" sowie eine "STATS.HTML"- Datei im Verzeichnis "GTA VICE CITY USER FILES" des jeweils eingeloggten Spielers angelegt. Standard- / Classic-Modus: Der Standard-Modus erlaubt die Steuerung von Tommy mit Tastatur und Maus; Im Classic-Modus ähnelt die Steuerung derjenigen der PlayStation2-Version von Grand Theft Auto: Vice City. Hier wird ein Control Pad verwendet. Maussteuerung: Im Standard-Modus können Sie optional Fahrzeuge mit der Maus steuern. Diese Option steht im Classic-Modus nicht zur Verfügung. Wiederholungen: Die letzten 30 Sekunden des Spiels können jederzeit in einer Wiederholung angesehen werden. Benutzen Sie hierzu folgende Tasten: F1 - Wiederholt die letzten 30 Sekunden des Spiels. F2 - Speichert die letzten 30 Sekunden in einer Datei. F3 - Ruft die letzte gespeicherte Wiederholungssequenz auf und spielt sie ab. _______________________________________________________________________ 6. BEKANNTE PROBLEME ____________________ Windows 98 Installation Auf einigen Windows 98 Computern kann es zu einem Problem mit der von uns verwendeten Installshield-Version kommen. Dieses Problem kann durch eine ungültige "OLEAUT32.DLL"-Datei ausgelöst werden. Oft ist diese Datei ein Update der Originaldatei, die beim Setup des Computers installiert wurde. Das Problem äußert sich für gewöhnlich in einer Fehlermeldung, wenn Sie Ihren Computer nach der Installation von DirectX 9.0 rebooten. Die Meldung lautet oft: Error number: 0x80070725 Description: Incompatible Version of the RPC stub Um das Problem zu beheben, deinstallieren Sie Grand Theft Auto: Vice City. Sollten die dafür vorgesehenen Shortcuts im Start-Menü und in Systemsteuerung/Software nicht funktionieren, so ist dies eines der Symptome dieses DCOM-Fehlers. Sie können die Deinstallation dann durchführen, indem Sie das Setup von der Grand Theft Auto: Vice City "INSTALL"-Disk starten. Sobald Sie Grand Theft Auto: Vice City deinstalliert haben, führen Sie bitte die folgende Prozedur aus, um die DCOM-Installation korrekt durchzuführen und eine neue oleaut32.dll anzulegen. Sie werden dann Grand Theft Auto: Vice City korrekt installieren können. Wir bedauern, dass wir diese Datei nicht selbst liefern können, doch die Bestimmungen des Microsoft Lizenzabkommens hindern uns daran. Anleitung zur Lösung des Problems (vom Microsoft Installshield Support): 1. Gehen Sie auf http://support.installshield.com/kb/files/Q105810/dcom98.exe Laden Sie die DCOM-Datei (dcom98.exe) herunter und legen Sie sie auf Ihren Desktop. Führen Sie die Datei jedoch NOCH NICHT aus. 2. Wählen Sie Start/Beenden 3. Wählen Sie "Im MS-DOS-Modus neu starten" 4. Sobald die Befehlszeile c:\WINDOWS erscheint, geben Sie die folgenden Befehle jeweils in einer eigenen Zeile wie gezeigt ein. Windows wird danach automatisch neu gestartet. CD c:\windows\system rename oleaut32.dll oleaut32.old exit 5. Ignorieren Sie die Fehlermeldung: "Eine benötigte .DLL Datei, C:\windows\system\oleaut32.dll wurde nicht gefunden." Diese Fehlermeldung erscheint, da diese Datei in Schritt 4 umbenannt wurde. 6. Loggen Sie sich wie gewohnt ein. 7. Doppelklicken Sie auf die Datei, die Sie in Schritt 1 auf Ihrem Desktop abgelegt haben. Klicken Sie in der Dialogbox, die sich daraufhin öffnet, auf JA. Die dcom98.exe installiert daraufhin eine neue oleaut32.dll-Datei. 8. Ist DCOM installiert, wählen Sie Start/Beenden/Neu starten. Weitere Informationen über DCOM und dieses Problem finden Sie unter: http://support.installshield.com/kb/view.asp?pcode=ALL&articleid=Q105810#addinfo (Englisch) http://www.microsoft.com/com/dcom/dcom98/dcom1_3.asp (Englisch) S3 Pro Savage, Savage 4 und Savage 2000 Grafikkarten: Diese Grafikkarten stellen im 16-Bit-Farben-Modus manche Texturen nicht dar. Diese Probleme treten im 32-Bit-Farben-Modus nicht auf, weswegen wir empfehlen, diesen Modus zu verwenden. 3dfx Voodoo 5 Grafikkarten: Grand Theft Auto: Vice City läuft zwar auf Voodoo 5 Grafikkarten, durch das Alter der Treiber kommt es jedoch zu kleineren grafischen Fehlern, die nicht behoben werden können. Daher unterstützen wir dieses Chipset oder frühere Versionen von 3dfx-Chipsets nicht. Matrox Surround Gaming: Unser Spiel unterstützt nicht das Matrox Surround Gaming im 3-Monitor- Modus. Bitte verwenden auch bei Matrox Parhelia Grafikkarten nur 1 Monitor. Matrox G550 und G400 Grafikkarten: Es kam bei unseren Tests zu kleineren Grafikfehlern im Spiel (bei größeren Distanzen) sowie im Intro-Film. ATI Rage 128 Grafikkarten: Es kam zu kleineren Grafikfehlern beim Intro-Film. SIS 315 Grafikkarten: Es kam zu kleineren Grafikfehlern beim Intro-Film. Mainboard-basierte Sound-Chips: Wir haben herausgefunden, dass einige Mainboard-basierte Sound- Chipsets nicht melden, dass sie einen Hardware-Soundpuffer haben, und die folglich mit Grand Theft Auto: Vice City crashen. Wenn die Benutzer Microsofts "DXDIAG" ausführen die Soundtests durchführen erhalten sie die Fehlermeldung, dass ein Hardware-Puffer nicht unterstützt wird und die Rückfrage, ob ein Software-Puffer verwendet werden soll. Wählt man einen Software-Puffer aus, so funktioniert das Sound-Chipset mit Grand Theft Auto: Vice City. Festplatten-Defragmentierung: Sollten während Auto- oder sonstigen Fahrten kurze, wiederkehrende Verzögerungen auftreten, wäre es möglich, dass Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Probleme hat, benötigte Daten schnell genug von Ihrer Festplatte auszulesen. In diesem Fall wird empfohlen, die Festplatte regelmäßig zu defragmentieren (unter Programme/Zubehör/Systemzubehör/Defragmentierung), um die optimale Game-Performance sicherzustellen. Hardware-Wechsel / Reinitialisierung: Wenn Sie Ihre Grafik- oder Soundkarte wechseln, kann es sein, dass die Einstellungen in Grand Theft Auto: Vice City für diese neue Hardware ungültig sind. Um zu vermeiden, dass Sie das Spiel deinstallieren und dann erneut installieren müssen, verfahren Sie bitte wie folgt: Grafikkarte: - Löschen Sie die Dateien "TXD.DIR" und "TXD.IMG" aus dem Verzeichnis "GTA City/models" (falls diese Dateien existieren). - Löschen Sie die Datei "CAPS.DAT" im Verzeichnis "GTA VICE CITY/data" - Löschen Sie die Datei "GTA_VC.SET" aus dem Ordner "Eigene Dateien/GTA Vice City User Files". Soundkarte: - Löschen Sie die Datei "GTA_VC.SET" aus dem Ordner "Eigene Dateien/GTA Vice City User Files". _______________________________________________________________________ 7. TREIBER __________ Grafiktreiber: Wir empfehlen, die jeweils aktuellsten Treiber für Ihre Grafikkarte zu verwenden. Wenn möglich verwenden Sie die Referenztreiber Ihres Grafik-Chipset-Herstellers anstelle von modifizierten Treibern der Grafikkarten-Hersteller oder Microsoft WHQL-zertifizierten Treibern. Für Grafikkarten, die auf nVidia basieren, sind dies Treiber der Detonator 4 Serie; für Karten, die auf ATI basieren, sind es die Treiber der Catalyst 3 Serie. Unten finden Sie eine Liste von Herstellern gebräuchlicher Grafikkarten. Es kann sein, dass Grand Theft Auto: Vice City einige oder gar alle Grafikkarten eines bestimmten Herstellers nicht unterstützt. Auch wenn ein Hersteller in der Liste unten erscheint, stellt dies keine Kompatibilitäts-Garantie dar. 3Dlabs - http://www.3dlabs.com/ Asus - http://www.asuscom.de/ ATI - http://support.atitech.ca/ Creative Labs - http://www.creativelabs.com/ Elsa Technology - http://www.elsa.de/ Guillemot - http://www.guillemot.de/ Hercules - http://www.hercules.de/ Intel - http://www.intel.de/ Leadtek - http://www.leadtek.de/ Matrox - http://www.matrox.de/ nVidia - http://www.nvidia.de/ S3 Graphics - http://www.s3graphics.com/ Sis - http://www.sis.com.tw/ VIA - http://www.viatech.com/ VideoLogic - http://www.videologic.com/ Mainboard-Chipset-Treiber: Bitte stellen Sie sicher, dass Sie über die jeweils neueste Version Ihres Mainboard -Chipset-Treibers verfügen. Achten Sie zudem darauf, dass Sie die richtigen IDE-Treiber für Ihre Chipset-Betriebssystem- Kombination verwenden. Unsere Tests ergaben eine verbesserte Performance bei Verwendung des "Intel Application Accelerator" bei Chipsets der Intel 800 Serie. Intel - http://www.intel.de/ VIA - http://www.viatech.com/ nVidia - http://www.nvidia.de/ SIS - http://www.sis.com/ ALI - http://www.aliusa.com/ _______________________________________________________________________ 8. KONTAKT-INFORMATIONEN ________________________ Neuigkeiten, Hinweise und Kontakt zur Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Community finden Sie unter http://www.rockstargames.com/ http://www.take2.de http://www.take2games.com/ http://www.rockstarnorth.com/ http://www.vicecity.de/ http://www.gtavicecity.com/ _______________________________________________________________________ 9. KUNDENSERVICE ________________ TECHNISCHE HILFE KONTAKTIEREN SIE BITTE NICHT UNSERE TECHNIK-HOTLINE, WENN SIE AUF DER SUCHE NACH SPIELELÖSUNGEN ODER CHEATS SIND! Unsere Technik-Hotline ist nicht autorisiert, Spiellösungen oder Cheats an Sie weiterzugeben! Kontaktieren Sie dafür bitte unsere Spiele- Hotline! Bevor Sie sich mit unserem technischem Support in Verbindung setzen, notieren Sie sich bitte alle wichtigen Daten über Ihren Rechner, und die genaue Fehlerbeschreibung (wann, wie und wo ist es im Spiel passiert, als Sie was getan haben?). Nur so können wir ihnen schnell und effektiv weiterhelfen. Das brauchen wir von Ihnen: Persönliche Details: - E- Mail- Adresse, Telefonnummer (tagsüber) oder Postadresse - Wenn Sie von außerhalb Deutschlands Kontakt mit uns aufnehmen, so geben Sie bitte an woher und welche (Sprach-) Version des Spiels Sie benutzen. Computerdetails: - Marke und Modell des PC - Geschwindigkeit und Hersteller des Prozessors - Geschwindigkeit und Hersteller des CD- ROM- Laufwerks - Größe des Arbeitsspeichers - Hersteller und Modell Ihrer Graphikkarte/ der 3D-Beschleunigerkarte und die Größe des Video- RAMs - Hersteller und Modell Ihrer Soundkarte - Maus- und Maustreiberinformationen. Um diese Informationen zu bekommen, öffnen Sie unter Windows einfach das Startmenü, und wählen dort den Punkt "Ausführen". Geben Sie in das leere Feld "dxdiag" ein und Bestätigen mit Return. Das Diagnoseprogramm von DirectX startet nun. In diesem werden vor allem die relevanten Treiberdateien für Ihre Systemkomponenten angezeigt, sowie die wichtigsten Systemkomponenten aufgelistet. Um eine Textdatei von diesen Informationen zu erhalten, drücken Sie einfach auf den Button "Informationen speichern". Sie können dann eine Text-Datei mit allen relevanten Daten auf Festplatte zum etwaigen Versand per Email oder für spätere Referenz ablegen. Kontakte: Technischer Support Kontaktieren Sie unsere Technik-Hotline für Installations- und technische Probleme mit diesem Spiel! Tel.: 01805 - 21 73 16 Hotlinezeit: Mo.-Fr. 12.00 - 20.00 Uhr (0,12 EUR / Minute) Tipps und Tricks Wollen Sie Lösungs- und Spielhinweise oder Cheats? Dann sind Sie bei unserer Spiele-Hotline genau richtig! Tel: 0190 - 87 32 68 36 Hotlinezeit: Mo.-Fr. von 8.00 - 24.00 Uhr (1,86 EUR / Minute) Patches (=Fehlerbehebungsprogramme) aktuelle Patches (sofern vorhanden) finden Sie auf unserer Website www.take2.de Online-Support Auf www.take2.de befindet sich ein Online-Supportbereich. Mittels der dort platzierten Selbsthilfe-Tipps können Sie viele Probleme selbst und ohne Zeit- und Kostenaufwand beheben. Wenn alle Stricke reißen, erreichen Sie über dieses Portal den Emailsupport von Take 2. Des weiteren finden Sie natürlich auch jede Menge an Informationen zu unseren Neuerscheinungen, aktuelle Demoversionen sowie interessante News von Take 2. Ein Besuch dort lohnt sich also auf jeden Fall! Bitte richten Sie keine Supportanfragen an unsere Firmenadresse oder -telefonnummer! Dort können wir keinerlei technische Anfragen beantworten. DEFEKTE DISCS Ihre Spieldisc ist kaputt gegangen oder stark zerkratzt worden? Kein Problem! Unsere eingeschränkte Garantie (siehe Lizenzbestimmungen in diesem Handbuch) gilt nicht die Beschädigung der Spieledisk durch unsachgemäße Behandlung. Wir haben aber einen CD-Tausch eingerichtet, für den Fall, dass Ihre Disc durch Kratzer oder andere Missgeschicke des täglichen Lebens unlesbar wird. Gegen eine Aufwandspauschale von 10 EUR erhalten Sie vollwertigen Ersatz für das defekt eingesandte Spiel mit Kaufnachweis. Um diese erweiterte Gewährleistung in Anspruch zu nehmen, können Sie sich einfach und schnell ONLINE eintragen unter http:/www.take2.de/support/form_cdtausch.php Oder, wenn Sie über keinen Internetanschluss verfügen: 1. Rufen Sie bei unserer Technik-Hotline an unter 0180 / 521 73 16 (0,12 Euro pro Minute), um Ihren Fall von einem unserer Mitarbeiter aufnehmen zu lassen. 2. Schildern Sie dem Mitarbeiter, was mit Ihrer CD passiert ist, und geben Sie Ihm zur Sicherheit noch Ihre persönlichen Daten für die Rücksendung. Diese Daten werden natürlich streng vertraulich behandelt und nicht an Dritte weiter gegeben. Sie dienen nur dazu, die Bearbeitung zu beschleunigen, und Fehler beim Versand zu vermeiden. Der Mitarbeiter gibt Ihnen eine Vorgangsnummer. Bitte notieren Sie sich die Nummer genau, sie können damit den Gewährleistungsfall nachverfolgen. 3. Nach dem erfolgten Gespräch senden Sie das Spiel KOMPLETT (also mit Anleitung, Verpackung und allen - auch nicht defekten Datenträgern) unter Angabe der Vorgangsnummer und Ihrer Adresse in einer Begleitnotiz und mit dem Kaufbeleg (in Kopie) ausreichend frankiert an diese Adresse: Take 2 InteractiveDISKTAUSCHAgnesstr. 1480798 München Wenn die Originalrechnung nicht mehr vorliegt, benötigen wir eine eidesstattliche Erklärung, dass Sie das Spiel neu gekauft haben. Ein einfacher, formloser Brief mit dieser Bestätigung genügt. Bitte beachten Sie: Wir können keine Haftung oder Gewährleistung für von der Post verlorene Sendungen übernehmen! Wir empfehlen daher dringend den Versand zumindest als "Einwurfeinschreiben". Alle anderen Sendungsarten können so gut wie nie wiedergefunden werden. 4. Überweisen Sie am besten gleichzeitig am Tag des Anrufs die Summe von 10 Euro mit der Vorgangsnummer im Verwendungszweck auf folgendes Konto: Empfänger: Take 2 CD-Tausch Deutsche Bank Berlin BLZ: 100 700 00 Konto: 224 67 00 01 5. Sofort nach dem Geldeingang und Erhalt der Ware werden wir Ihnen ein vollwertiges Ersatzexemplar Ihres Spiels zusenden. Wichtige Hinweise zur Abwicklung: Überweisung: Wir können nur nach Eingang des Geldes mit einer korrekten Vorgangsnummer Ersatz schicken! Bitte achten Sie auf richtige Schreibweise im Verwendungszweck der Überweisung, um eine unnötige Verzögerung zu vermeiden! Warenversand: Bei unfrei an uns gesendeten Waren verweigern wir die Annahme! Bitte frankieren Sie Ihre Sendung ausreichend. Wir weisen darauf hin, dass wir nur berechtigt eingesandte CDs austauschen. Verloren gegangene Handbücher: Verlorene Handbücher können nicht ersetzt werden! Dauer des Tauschvorganges: Bitte haben Sie ein wenig Geduld, dieser Vorgang kann in Spitzenzeiten bis zu 10 Werktagen in Anspruch nehmen. Wir bemühen uns aber, alles so schnell wie möglich abzuwickeln. Rechtsgrundlage und Zeitraum für den CD-Tausch: Wir können den CD-Tausch insgesamt nur für ein Kalenderjahr nach Erstveröffentlichung Tauschtitels garantiert aufrecht erhalten! Für ältere Titel übernehmen wir keine Umtauschgarantie. Der CD-Tausch ist eine freiwillige Leistung durch die Take 2 Interactive GmbH. Es besteht kein rechtlicher Anspruch auf einen Umtausch. _______________________________________________________________________ Software und Dokumentation Copyright © 2003 Rockstar Games _________________________________